Problemas de Hormonas
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Muchas veces las hormonas no se pueden controlar, ni aunque hayan sido el duo cómico de su colegio y Otani esta descubriendo esto de una manera muy incomoda. Lime, serán dos historias. OtanixRisa. Reviews plis. Espero que les guste. Capitulo 2: Prólogo: Visión de Risa de este alocado día. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Problemas de Hormonas

La noche era silenciosa y muy estrellada, a pesar del frío invernal que hacía la pequeña habitación femenina estaba muy cálida y con el pasar de los minutos se volvía cada vez más candente.

Otani volvió a tomar la barbilla de su amada Koizumi ya que esta se cubría sus pechos, los cuales segundos antes habían sido descubiertos por el peli-rojo.

\- _"No tengas miedo"_ –le susurró una vez que le levantó la mirada- _"Prometo no hacerte daño"_

Y con eso prosiguió con su labor y en el instante que ambos, desnudos en la habitación, iban a llegar al punto más sensible de ese encuentro una voz sonó dejándolo como estatua.

\- _"At-chan, ya es hora de levantarse, no me hagas tirarte agua fría de nuevo"_ –escuchándose risitas luego de que la última frase fue dicha-

No podía ser posible, su madre no podía estar en la casa de su novia. Y fue en ese momento cuando, los ojos del enano se abrieron encontrándose con la pared de su habitación y escuchando como su madre entraba allí mientras seguía llamándolo.

\- _¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA!_ –gritó con su madre al prender la luz comenzó a burlarse por el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban extrañamente sonrosada-

Una vez que, a zancadas, su madre se fue, se percató de lo que acababa de suceder y luego, como hacía ya varios amaneceres que sucedía se miraba como su entrepierna estaba completamente despierta.

\- " _No otra vez"_

Se estaba cansando de tener que tomar duchas frías cada vez que se levantaba (sin mencionar del cambio de sábanas por la misma razón) y más ahora que la navidad se acercaba. Últimamente estos vergonzosos sucesos se estaban haciendo costumbre y cada vez le era más difícil dejarlos pasar cuando estaba con Koizumi. En varias ocasiones la susodicha prefería no acercársele mucho porque creía que lo estaba distrayendo en sus estudios, por eso no la hablaba mucho.

Otani ya no sabía qué hacer no quería que eso sucediera porque no era culpa de Koizumi que estas cosas le pasen, quería volver a ser el mismo con la gigante chica, pero bueno, no podía controlarlo. Aparte se supone que es normal ¿no? era su novia, podía desearla aunque sea secretamente, pero no podía contárselo para volver a la "normalidad" era vergonzoso, ni aunque le haya dicho a Nakao y Suzuki lo hacía sentirse mejor, ya que veía llegar a Koizumi y lo único que se acordaba era de esos benditos sueños y obviamente ya apartarse o evitar contacto con ella.

Lo único bueno es que ese "estado" se le pasaba cuando hablaban de Umibozu y que él le había comprado las entradas para un concierto que iba a presentar en navidad, entonces sus salidas terminaban siendo debates de las canciones que podría o no llegar a cantar su preciado cantante, lo cual mantenía su cabeza despejada. Gracias una vez más a Umibozu.

Lo que más molesto lo ponía es que había pasado ya un poco más de una semana que había tenido esos sueños, ya que por el concierto (como ya he dicho) y por los exámenes de su universidad lo habían mantenido muy ocupado. Pero ahora que ya había terminado de rendir todo, su querida novia se le ocurrió invitarlo a su casa a celebrar sus muy buenos resultados, y que sea en su casa ya que ninguno de sus familiares estaría ese fin de semana. Y miren como la vida pasa, que ese era el día para ir a ver a Risa. Y así fue como esos vergonzosos sueños volvieron a él.

\- _"¡Que chica que es estúpida"_ –dijo con molestia al teléfono que tenía sosteniendo entre su mano y su oreja. Mientras hablaba con Naoko- " _¿Cómo va a decir tan sueltamente que sus padres no estarán en casa?"_ –diciendo esto último con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- _"Tranquilo Otani, vos mismo dijiste que es algo normal"_ -trató de calmarlo su amigo-

\- " _¿Has tenido sueños así con Nobu-chan?"_ –tratando de molestarlo y se escuchó una respuesta de su amigo muy avergonzado que, a pesar de no verlo, sabía que se había sonrojado, entonces comenzaron a reír-

\- " _No te preocupes, solo actúa norma con ella y cuando tengas la necesidad de explicarle lo que te pasa solo hazlo"_

La verdad que hablar con su amigo lo había relajado un poco y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llegando a casa de Risa. Cuando la vio la imagen estuvo lejos de provocarle lujuria, sino que le dio risa y hasta algo de vergüenza por verla en esa posición. Risa estaba con su pijama un delantal de cocina y un pañuelo en el pelo, sacando con un haragán lo que parecía mucha agua de su casa. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo había visto y luego de sonreírle con ternura, ya que parecía toda una ama de casa, le habló sorprendiéndola.

\- _"Pareces una idiota en esa posición"_ –dijo serio-

\- _"¡¿Otani?! ¿Qu..qué haces aquí?_ –contestó luego del sobresalto-

\- _"¿Te olvidaste que la que me invitó fuiste vos?_ "

\- _"N.. No es eso imbécil, es solo que te esperaba más tarde. Como a las 12 am por ejemplo"_

\- _"Si no fueses tan despistada sabrías que ya son las 12:10 pm"_ –y ante la cara de asombro de su novia no pudo evitar reír-

\- _"¿T_.. _Tan rápido pasó la hora? Juro que me he despertado a las 8 am para tener todo listo"_ –y mirando a su novio- _"Lo siento"_

\- _"Te perdonaré si me dejas pasar de una vez"_

Y luego lo que vio es a una abochornada gigantona abriendo su pequeña verja acompañado con un _"adelante"_. Se notaba que Risa ya estaba terminando su deber porque toda la casa estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia con un riquísimo aroma, muy parecido al que ella se ponía cuando salían juntos, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonroje pero antes de que su pervertida mente comience a funcionar sacó un tema de conversación.

\- _"¿Por qué había tanta agua cayendo por la rejilla de tu jardín?"_ –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón y veía como Risa le traía un vaso con agua-

\- " _Porque cuando desperté mi di con que al lavarropas le estaba saliendo humo y estaba sacando agua a montones, encontrándome con el lavadero y parte de la cocina prácticamente inundadas"_ –y suspiró de agotamiento más que de tristeza porque su visita no estaba empezando bien-" _Lo único bueno es que la comida que hice la noche antes está bien"_ –y sonrió sorprendiendo a Otani-

\- _"Luces horrible, ¿así recibes a los invitados? Que mala anfitriona"_ – no quería decir eso, pero si ella continuaba diciendo esas cosas que le hacía saltar su corazón volvería a acordarse de los sueños y se pondría muy nervioso preocupando a su novia-

\- _"¡¿Qué acabas de decir idiota_?!" –dijo molesta encima que su día estaba lejos de haber empezado bien ese enano imbécil se burlaba de ella y luego con lo vio reír lo miró-

\- _"Solo ve a alistarte, que ya quiero discutir sobre el concierto"_

\- _"Emm.. si, dame un momento que me voy a bañar y vengo"_

Otani tardó unos minutos en asimilar esto último y cuando se dio cuenta la ducha ya estaba sonando y su corazón se aceleró imaginando a su novia ahí dentro relajándose con el bendito agua que caía de la ducha, deseando con toda su alma ser esas gotas que ahora relajaban a Kouzumi. Rio por lo dentro, no podía haber llegando al punto de sentir celos por unas gotas de agua. Y en el momento de que volvió de sus pensamientos vio a Risa en su toalla y con su cabello mojado y se paralizó instantáneamente, pero se supone ¿qué estaba pensado esa idiota?, ¿no se daba cuenta que había un chico en ese lugar? Y no solo un chico cualquiera sino que estaba su novio ahí. Pero salió de su asombro al ver la sonrisa despreocupada y algo sonrojada de ella que le hablaba.

\- _"P…perdón Otani es que me he olvidado una remera que estaba planchando en esta silla ja ja ja"_ –y al verlo con una expresión de completo asombro y confusión le preguntó mientras se acercaba- _"¿Sucede algo Otani?_

\- _"¿Sucede algo? ¿lo estás preguntando seriamente?_ " –y cuando levantó la vista vio el pecho de su novia que se divisaba sutilmente debajo de su diminuta toalla y no pudo mas- " _ESTO SUCEDE"_ …

Y cuando menos lo esperó estaba encima de su semi-desnuda novia besándola no solo los labios sino parte de su cuello y su clavícula. Risa estaba pasmada pero cuando vio que Otani estaba empezando a tocar lugares más íntimos, desesperada comenzó a alejarlo.

\- _"O..Otani, ba..basta, Otani… ah"_ –no podía evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero ella no quería eso estaba siendo muy brusco con ella y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir haciendo que el peli-rojo se diera cuenta rápidamente y se aleje asustado-

\- _"Ve a cambiarte y no vuelvas a aparecerte así cuando haya algún hombre en la casa"_ –y se sentó en el sillón nuevamente mientras veía como Koizumi corría hasta su cuarto, comenzando él también a llorar, luego de calmarse un poco una pregunta vino a su mente- _"¿Acaso esa estúpida no me desea como yo a ella? Es decir, estoy comiéndome la cabeza por este tema y ella está realmente tranquila con ello, ¿realmente soy un enano que no puede despertar ese tipo de sentimientos ni a su novia?_ " –la duda lo consumía estaba desesperado-

Pasó una media hora y Risa salía de su habitación ya cambiada pero con el sonrojo en sus mejilla y con los ojos completamente hinchados de llorar y al verlo a Otani que no se había ido todavía la alegró no quería que crea que lo odiaba o que había hecho algo malo, porque, es normal que las parejas hagan algo como eso ¿o no? y ella realmente estaba feliz de que Otani sienta eso por ella y ella también lo sentía pero no estaba lista aun y debía decírselo directamente. Como su enano estaba mirando al piso con las manos en su cabeza no la vio y ella le habló asustándolo.

\- " _Ven, l..la comida ya está lista"_ –y se fue rápidamente porque al verlo su vergüenza era cada vez más grande-

Estaban comiendo en silencio y Risa para calmar un poco el clima lo rompió.

\- _"Y, ¿te gustó la comida?"_ –preguntó con una leve sonrisa-

\- _"Sabes que es exquisito todo lo que cocinas"_ –y se calló volviendo el silencio que ella quiso volver a romper-

\- _"Ot…"_ –pero él fue más rápido-

\- _"Koizumi, últimamente he estado teniendo sueños muy lujuriosos con vos"_ –dijo viendo a Risa a los ojos y notando como su hermosa cara cambiaba de color inmediatamente ante esa confesión- " _¿Vos no has sentido eso por mi?"_

\- " _¿Po..Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? Es vergonzoso ¿sabes?"_

\- _"Lo sé, pero quiero saberlo, porque me frustra que tal vez no puedas verme de esa manera, mientras yo estoy luchando por no hacer lo que he hecho hace unos momentos atrás. Te deseo Koizumi y mucho"_ –y agarró la mano de su novia- " _¿Vos no me deseas?"_

\- _"S..si co..con e..eso te refieres a esos raros sueños en el que vos me acaricias tan dulcemente entonces sí, los he soñado, pero trataba de actuar normal y cuando vi que tuve que ir semi-desnuda al comedor dónde estabas quise no pensar, pe..pero cuando hiciste "eso" me asusté porque no era como en esos sueños, n..no eras para nada cariñoso"_

\- _"Lo lamento, no me pude controlar, estaba ya muy nerviosos de estar aquí solos vos y yo. No se sentía como la vez que estaba con fiebre y no quería hacerte nada, ahora estaba luchando con mis fuerzas para no hacer nada. Y lo único que hice fue asustarte y… ¿dijiste que me deseabas?"_ –si era lento el peli-rojo como siempre-

\- _"S..si, pe..pero no estoy lista aun" –_ se apresuró a decir- " _¿podríamos esperar un poco?_

\- _"Vamos a esperar lo que quieras. Yo no tengo apuro, porque quiero atesorar ese momento, quiero atesorarte" –_ y ante la mirada llenas de lágrimas de Risa se acercó y le dio un cálido beso- " _Bueno… yo creo que Umibozu va a tocar mi tema favorito de todos, ¿vos que piensas?"_ –Risa sonrió-

\- " _No lo sé un tema muy viejo como el chico que le gusta"_

\- " _¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR IDIOTA?"_

\- _"¿A caso he mentido?"_ –dijo burlonamente-

\- _"VOY A GOLPEARTE DE VERDAD" -_ Luego de eso se escucharon risas-

En algún momento "eso" iba a suceder pero por ahora solo resta disfrutar de su amor….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nunca me imagine haciendo una historia de este anime, y eso que es mi favorito xD. Espero que le haya gustado seguramente haya una visión de Risa sobre este "alocado día". Nos estamos leyendo en las demás historias


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo: Visión de Risa de este acolado día 

Risa cocinaba animadamente un el almuerzo que le tenía preparado a su amado enano para el día siguiente.

Sus padres partían esta noche en un viaje para pasar la Navidad en Hokaido y su hermano estaría en casa de una "amiga" para acompañarla en su "estudios". _"¿Qué estudios serán esos?"_ pensó pícaramente la gigantona, pero bueno eran temas que, a pesar que le hubiera encantado que le incumba, no lo hacía y su hermanito se iba a molestar mucho con ella.

Lo importante de todo esto es Otani iba a ir al otro día a su casa a comer esta deliciosa comida que le estaba haciendo, para felicitarlo por haber pasado sus exámenes (y también para que se relaje un poco ya que había estado muy extraño y distante durante todo ese tiempo, incluso antes) _"seguramente son los exámenes, no hay de qué preocuparse",_ pensaba la peli-rosa mientras ponía el pollo en el horno para que se cocine lentamente y también para despejarse un poco ella también de sus actividades en el terciario.

\- " _Espero que se relaje un poco con el tema de los exámenes, a veces pienso que va a enloquecer"_ –comentaba al teléfono mientras una castaña la escuchaba del otro lado-

\- " _Piensa que es más pesado que lo que puedes estar haciendo vos Risa, por eso me parece correcto que te alejes un poco para que se concentre y deje alucinaciones"_ –dijo sin preocupaciones Nobu-

\- " _¿Alucinaciones? ¿qué alucinaciones?"_ –estaba vez si estaba confundida-

\- " _Pues… piénsalo, vos misma me dijiste que creías que había algo más que preocupaba a Otani-kun, y la verdad que en estos días que fui para visitarlos he notado que cuando te acerca a él se pone más tenso de lo normal, entonces pensé que podría estar teniendo pensamientos algo "fuera de tonos" con vos"_ –enfatizando esto último con un tono algo picarón-

\- " _¡¿Pe..pero que tonteras dices?! –_ exclamó con un dejo de risa y nerviosismo- " _Otani no tendría esos pensamientos con una gigantona como yo ni mucho menos"_ –y rió hasta que fue sorprendida por el comentario de Nobu"

\- _"¿Y qué tiene de malo? Sos su novia, puede tenerlos aunque sea secretamente"_

Ese comentario había provocado un nítido sonrojo en Risa y aunque Nobu no lo viera lo sabía, pero lo que dejó roja a la gigantona fue la pregunta que vino luego

\- _"¿O acaso vos no has tenido esos sueños?"_ –y luego de una breve pausa se escuchó- " _Nos vemos Risa, pásalo bien con Otani-kun mañana"_

Luego de esa pregunta y sin poder explicar cuando le colgó a Nobu, cuando fue a la cocina y cuando saco el pollo del horno, ya que en todo ese ínterin esa pregunta había estado rondando su cabeza. Lo único que supo fue que su madre la "saco de sus pensamientos" para avisarle que ya iban a tomarse el avión, que había dejado ropa lavando en el lavarropas y que la saque cuando se despierte y que le saluden a Otani de su parte, para ello ella estaba tapando el pollo y dejándolo arriba de la heladera.

El sonido del lavarropas era el único ruido de la casa, ya que Takato se había ido ante que sus padres y Risa estaba en su cama totalmente absorta en esa pregunta. No estaba segura, lo que recordaba eran sueños donde Otani le decía cosas realmente cariñosas mientras sus manos acariciaban lugares que la hacía sentir realmente bien, a tal punto que producían que su voz sonara de manera dulce y algo nerviosa pronunciando ruidos que ni ella misma sabía que podía hacer y nombrándolo constantemente.

Fue en ese momento que el despertador, a las 8 am en punto como ella lo había programado, sonó haciendo que Risa se levante algo desconcertada, se lavó la cara y trató de que ese día sea lo mejor posible, empezando porque el enano iba a ser su invitado especial.

Cuando fue a hacer el desayuno (y así limpiar y terminar de ordenar la casa, total Otani llegaría a las 12 del medio día aproximadamente) se encontró con la cocina inundada hasta un cuarto de la mesada y del horno entonces su preocupación fue en aumento hasta ver como el lavadero estaba completamente inundado y el lavarropas le salía humo por los costados mientras seguía sacando agua a montones. Fue en ese momento que esa tranquila mañana fue decorada con un aturdidor grito de desesperación por parte de la gigante, que estaba por venirle el infarto. Fue así como, encima de su pijama, se puso su delantal de cocina y un pañuelo y comenzó la labor de arreglar ese desorden.

Había sacado el agua muy rápido, tan solo quedaban unos pocos charquitos que se habían armado en el comedor mientras lo sacaba por la rejilla de su jardín, lo bueno es que la comida estaba intacta y que tenía tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que una vocecita la sorprendió haciéndola desconcertar.

\- _"Pareces una idiota en esa posición"_ –dijo serio el enano que estaba a su espalda-

\- _"¡¿Otani?! ¿Qu..qué haces aquí?_ –contestó luego del sobresalto – _"Ha venido muy temprano ¿o es mi impresión?"_ -dijo para sí Risa que lo miraba con incredulidad

\- _"¿Te olvidaste que la que me invitó fuiste vos?_ " –dijo con fastidio, haciendo que la gigante se enojara aun mas-

\- _"N.. No es eso imbécil, es solo que te esperaba más tarde. Como a las 12 am por ejemplo"_ –estaba enojada su dia estaba lejos de ser agradable para que le hagan "bromitas" de mal gusto-

\- _"Si no fueses tan despistada sabrías que ya son las 12:10 pm"_

Eso si la había sorprendido, y en su expresión se notaba aquel desconcierto y lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de confirmar lo que su novio le decía.

\- _"¿T_. _.Tan rápido pasó la hora? Juro que me he despertado a las 8 am para tener todo listo"_ –y mirando a su novio, que reía levemente como idiota exclamó _\- "Lo siento" –_ estaba confundida y algo decepcionado, lo que menos creía es que su invitación iba a empezar tan mal-.

\- _"Te perdonaré si me dejas pasar de una vez"_ –exclamó Otani, haciendo que con la mirada gacha le abra-

\- _"Adelante"_ –fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba avergonzada-

" _Todavía no comprendo como Otani puede soportar a una chica tan idiota como yo, pues aunque él también es idiota"_. Se decia Risa mientras servía dos vasos con agua fresca, ya que Otani había venido en su bicicleta debía de estar sediento y ella también unas vez que terminó con la limpieza.

\- _"¿Por qué había tanta agua cayendo por la rejilla de tu jardín?"_ –preguntó cortando el silencio que estaba viviendo-

Risa explicó todo lo ocurrido con el agotamiento mismo por la limpieza.

\- _Lo único bueno es que la comida que hice la noche antes está bien"_ –dijo por ultimo y sonrió sorprendiendo a Otani, lo cual la hizo sentir bastante orgullosa de ella-

\- _"Luces horrible, ¿así recibes a los invitados? Que mala anfitriona"_ – eso la había toma desprevenida y aumentó más la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo hoy-

\- _"¡¿Qué acabas de decir idiota_?!" –dijo molesta haciendo que el enano riera un poco-

\- _"Solo ve a alistarte, que ya quiero discutir sobre el concierto"_ -dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual la fastidió pero se animó un poco y se levantó para cambiarse rápido-

\- _"Emm... si, dame un momento que me voy a bañar y vengo"_ –corrió rápidamente al baño, ya quería hablar de su ídolo musical-

El agua era agradable y la estaba relajando bastante, fue entonces cuando la pregunta la conversación con Nobu volvió a su cabeza:

\- " _¿Alucinaciones? ¿qué alucinaciones?"_ –estaba vez si estaba confundida-

\- " _Pues… piénsalo, vos misma me dijiste que creías que había algo más que preocupaba a Otani-kun, y la verdad que en estos días que fui para visitarlos he notado que cuando te acerca a él se pone más tenso de lo normal, entonces pensé que podría estar teniendo pensamientos algo "fuera de tonos" con vos"._

\- "Imposible" –se dijo por fin y salió del agua-

Caminando a su cuarto recordó la blusa que estaba planchando a noche y estaba en el comedor, la idea de buscarla la sonrojó mucho, pero era su blusa nueva y quería usarla para ese día entonces con toda la vergüenza acumulada fue despacio hasta donde estaba Otani, el cual estaba, como recién despertando de una pequeña siesta con la mirada al piso y le habló para que no se sorprendiera mucho.

\- _"P…perdón Otani es que me he olvidado una remera que estaba planchando en esta silla ja ja ja"_ –y lejos de ver una sonrisa en su rostro vio un asombro increíble, sin contar sus rojas mejillas, lo cual la preocupó- _"¿Sucede algo Otani?" –_ pero eso lejos de calmar la situación la empeoró provocando en el enano una expresión de enojo que nunca antes había visto-

\- _"¿Sucede algo? ¿lo estás preguntando seriamente?_ " –ante ese enojo ella trató de acercarse para escucharlo mientras se sostenía la toalla haciendo que el enano explotara –

\- " _ESTO SUCEDE"_ …

Sin esperarlo Risa ahora se encontraba debajo del enano, sobre su sillón, y siendo besado por este no solo en los labio si no también en el cuello y en la clavícula. Esto era como sus sueños… NO él no era tan bruto en esos sueños, entonces asustada trató de sacarlo de encima.

\- _"O..Otani, ba..basta, Otani… ah"_ –no podía evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero ella no quería eso esto no era como sus sueños y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de forma inconsciente haciendo que el peli-rojo se diera cuenta rápidamente y se aleje asustado, gesto que sorprendió a Risa-

\- _"Ve a cambiarte y no vuelvas a aparecerte así cuando haya algún hombre en la casa"_ –fue lo único que escuchó de su novio y salió corriendo a buscar la blusa y luego a su habitación-

Cerró la puerta y, coloraba y llorando como estaba, pensó nuevamente en la conversación con Nobu. " _Así que tenías razón como siempre amiga"_ dijo al techo mientras seguía llorando con más intensidad, a veces odia que Nobu notara cosas de Otani que ella no. Así fue como se cambió lentamente y al salir se encontró con que Otani seguía allí esperándola, eso la alegró temía que se hubiera ido creyendo que ella lo odiaba, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? es más estaba feliz que él también la deseara de esa forma. Se acercó y le habló para romper el hielo.

\- " _Ven, l..la comida ya está lista"_ – efectivamente, cuando salió calentó la comida y fue a verlo , lo que no se imaginaba fue irse rápidamente porque al verle la cara su vergüenza hubiera crecido cada vez más grande-

Estaban comiendo en silencio y Risa para calmar un poco el clima lo rompió.

\- _"Y, ¿te gustó la comida?"_ –preguntó con una leve sonrisa-

\- _"Sabes que es exquisito todo lo que cocinas"_ –fue mucho más cortante de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, claramente no iba a ayudarla a componer un poco el clima, pero ella era insistente y quiso intentarlo de nuevo-

\- _"Ot…"_ –pero rápidamente fue cortada por él-

\- _"Koizumi, últimamente he estado teniendo sueños muy lujuriosos con vos"_ –dijo viendola a los ojos que su expresión se torne avergonzada y sus mejillas colorada- " _¿Vos no has sentido eso por mi?"_

Eso si la sorprendió, claro que lo sentía, aunque no lo haya mostrado hace unos minutos atrás. Pero en vez de responder a la pregunta, hizo otra de los nervios que le habían aparecido.

\- " _¿Po..Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? Es vergonzoso ¿sabes?"_ –dijo con enojo-" _ese enano debería ser arrestado por matarla cada dos por tres"_ –pensando ya para sí-

\- _"Lo sé, pero quiero saberlo, porque me frustra que tal vez no puedas verme de esa manera, mientras yo estoy luchando por no hacer lo que he hecho hace unos momentos atrás. Te deseo Koizumi y mucho"_ –y agarró la mano de Risa sorprendiéndola- " _¿Vos no me deseas?" –_ eso era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero esta vez tuvo que admitir que su novio había tenido el valor de confesar semejante secreto, ella debía hacer lo mismo-

\- _"S..si co..con e..eso te refieres a esos raros sueños en el que vos me acaricias tan dulcemente entonces sí, los he soñado…"_ –dijo mientras vio la atenta mirada de él- "… _pero trataba de actuar normal y cuando vi que tuve que ir semi-desnuda al comedor dónde estabas quise no pensar, pe..pero cuando hiciste "eso" me asusté porque no era como en esos sueños, n..no eras para nada cariñoso"_ –esto último lo dijo con un leve reproche, tal vez si hubiera sido distinto ahora no estarían en la cocina probablemente-

\- _"Lo lamento, no me pude controlar, estaba ya muy nerviosos de estar aquí solos vos y yo. No se sentía como la vez que estaba con fiebre y no quería hacerte nada, ahora estaba luchando con mis fuerzas para no hacer nada"_ –esto sonrojó a Risa muy intensamente y quiso llorar, pero se contuvo-" _Y lo único que hice fue asustarte y… ¿dijiste que me deseabas?"_ –si era lento su querido peli-rojo como siempre-

\- _"S..si"-_ contestó a la última pregunta-" _pe..pero no estoy lista aun" –_ se apresuró a decir- " _¿podríamos esperar un poco?_

\- _"Vamos a esperar lo que quieras. Yo no tengo apuro, porque quiero atesorar ese momento, quiero atesorarte" –_ eso si sacó sus contenidas lágrimas y lo vio acercarse a ella y darle un beso muy distinto al de hacia un instante atrás para sonreír una vez separados - " _Bueno…" –_ dijo por fin- "… _yo creo que Umibozu va a tocar mi tema favorito de todos, ¿vos que piensas?"_ –y ella sonrió-

\- " _No lo sé un tema muy viejo como el chico que le gusta"_ –ahí estaba su venganza de todo lo que le dijo al llegar-

\- " _¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR IDIOTA?"_ .su enojada expresión la hizo reír-

\- _"¿A caso he mentido?"_ –dijo burlonamente-

\- _"VOY A GOLPEARTE DE VERDAD" -_ Luego de eso se escucharon risas-

Todavía Risa debía aprender a intuir este tipo de "cosas de parejas", pero bueno él le dijo que la iba a esperar y eso era un hermoso detalle por su parte.

Fin

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les hayan gustado, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron. Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
